greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Red Lanterns (Vol 1) 12
Synopsis for "Nectar" Atrocitus is fighting Abysmus, rejuvenated by his new masters. With the Red Lanterns' rings running low, Dex-Starr attempts to come to his master's aid but finds himself nothing more than a minor distraction for Abysmus. In what may be his final moments, Atrocitus relives the Massacre of Sector 666 and the rage at the core of his being fuels him enough to be able to send out a signal for help into space. The flare is seen by Rankorr and we see the fates of many of members of the Red Lantern Corps, falling to the disease ravaging them all and coming under fire. Atrocitus finds his sense of rage renewed. On Zamoran, the duel of rage versus love continues as Fatality tries to save Bleez by inducting her into the Star Sapphires, must to the disdain of Zilius Zox. Bleez perhaps for the first time questions her devotion to the red energy of rage and seriously considers Fatality's offer to save her from the plague. Rankorr arrives in response to Atrocitus' signal and quickly turns the tide against Abysmus. Rankorr's onslaught preys on Abysmus' sense of compassion and he is momentarily weakened, allowing Atrocitus to gain the upper hand after his creation reveals that the Guardians are his new masters. With that Atrocitus reaches into Abysmus' chest cavity and removes his secret weapon, a seed created by the blood of his fellow members of the Five Inversions that had been placed inside Abymus when he was first created. Feeding Abysmus to Dex-Starr, Atrocitus returns to Ysmault and uses the seed to heal the central power battery as Rankorr fully embraces his destiny and throughout the universe the Red Lanterns begin to heal. Back on Zamoran, the wave of healing red energy allows Zilius Zox to free himself and with her rage renewed Bleez turns away from Fatality's seduction and departs with her fellow Red Lanterns. On Ysmault the Red Lanterns make their return, offering blood offerings to the central battery which helps it continue to regenerate itself. Rankorr believes he hears a voice crying for help from within his ring. Atrocitus re-establishes himself as the leader of the Red Lanterns with a renewed sense of purpose, but unknown to everyone the use of the seed has allowed for the return of the rest of the Five Inversions right beneath their feet - and they likely are going to be looking for revenge on Atrocitus for their savage murders. Appearing in "Nectar" Featured Characters *Atrocitus *Dex-Starr *Skallox *Rankorr *Bleez *Zilius Zox *Ratchet Supporting Characters *Star Sapphires **Fatality Villains *Abysmus (Dies in This Issue) Other Characters *Manhunters (In Flashback Only) *Zamarons Locations *Space Sector 1939 **Akimedes *Space Sector 0666 (In Flashback Only) **Ryut (In Flashback Only) *Space Sector 1418 *Space Sector 1817 **Syracuse Blue *Space Sector 2011 **Llanno IV *Space Sector 1416 **Zamaron *Space Sector 2814 **Ysmault Items *Red Lantern Power Ring *Red Lantern Central Power Battery *Star Sapphire Power Ring Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/red-lanterns-2011/red-lanterns-12 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Red_Lanterns_Vol_1_12 *http://www.comicvine.com/red-lanterns-nectar/37-348044/ Category:Red Lanterns (Volume 1)